1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which an interlayer insulating film having a low dielectric constant is formed by covering wiring primarily made of a copper film, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, increase in the speed of data transfer has been required along with progress in higher integration and higher density in semiconductor integrated circuit devices. For this reason, an insulating film that has a low dielectric constant for small RC delay (hereinafter referred to as a low dielectric insulating film) is used.
In order to form such low dielectric insulating film, a plasma enhanced CVD method that uses trimethylsilane (SiH(CH3)3) and N2O has been employed as disclosed, for example, in “M. J. Loboda, J. A. Seifferly, R. F. Schneider, and C. M. Grove: Electrochem. Soc. Fall Meeting Abstracts, p.344, (1998)” and the like. Another plasma enhanced CVD method that uses tetramethylsilane (Si(CH3)4) and N2O, is described in “J Shi, M. A-Piano, T. Mountsier, and S. Nag, SEMICON Korea Technical Symposium 2000, p.279 (2000)” and the like.
Plasma enhanced CVD methods that use phenylsilane and the like are also known, as described, for example, in “Kazuhiko Endo, Keisuke Shinoda, Toru Tatsumi: The Japan Society of Applied Physics The 46th Spring Meeting Digests (1999), p. 897,” “Nobuo Matsushita, Yoshinori Morisada, Yuichi Naito, Aya Matsunoshita: The Japan Society of Applied Physics The 60th Fall Meeting Digests (1999), 1p-ZN-9 (1999),” “Yasutaka Uchida, Takeo Matsuzawa, Satoshi Kanno, Masakiyo Matsumura: The Japan Society of Applied Physics The 4th Spring Meeting Digests, p.897 (1999)” and the like.
However, the low dielectric insulating film formed by the above-mentioned methods is relatively weak in adhesion strength with wiring primarily made of a copper film and is low in film hardness.